Drabble Prompt Unty
by gynny
Summary: Un Drabble par jour, basé sur un prompt, avec comme personnage Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf. Beaucoup de Yaoi, mais surtout beaucoup de Friendship et de flirt, car c'est toujours le plus intéressant, je pense...
1. Crush

Bonjouuuur :D Je me lance dans un receuil de Drabble prompt :3 C'est à dire que j'ai un mot qui sert de "thème" à ma fiction et que celle ci ne doit pas dépasser 100 mots, sans compter le titre ^^

Moi qui suis bien bavarde, ça va m'apprendre à me limiter x)

J'espère que ça vous plaira :D ( et concernant mon autre fanfiction, toujours sans nom, je posterai normalement Lundi ou Dimanche soir ça dépend, avec les résultats du sondage... En attend n'hésitez pas à aller la lire, à m'écrire sur twitter (TheGynny) à participer au concours... Bref voila quoi :D )

Alors, premier Prompt... Crush.

Je l'ai écrit en écoutant : Harry and Hermione – Half-Blood Prince Soundtrack

* * *

 ** _CRUSH_**

Être gay... On nous dit de le cacher, parce que ce n'est pas "normal". Je n'ai jamais voulu cacher mes sentiments. Je n'acceptais pas d'être considéré comme anormal.

« Désolé Julien, mais je suis pas comme toi...»

Tant pis. C'était comme ça. Puis Ils s'éloignaient. Ils prenaient peur. Ils Partaient. _Ça_ faisait mal.  
Puis je l'ai rencontré. Et je suis tombé.  
Je n'ai jamais voulu cacher mes sentiments. Mais cette fois, j'allais le faire. Parce que lui, je ne supporterais pas de le voir partir. Jamais...

« Hey, Unster... Comment c'était, Rennes? »

* * *

Voilàààà 100 mots tout pile :) j'espère que ça vous as plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, en review comme sur twitter, ça me fait troooooppp plaisir :DD


	2. Rumeurs

Bonjour :D Deuxième draaaaabble :D je rappel le principe : J'ai un prompt, un mot qui sert de thème, et j'ai seulement droit à 100 mots pour l'illustrer :3

Twitter : TheGynny

Ask : TheGynny

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite question ou un petit mot :)

Prompt du jour : Rumeurs

* * *

 _ **Rumeurs**_

Les rumeurs vont vites sur Internet. Il suffit d'un tweet, d'un statut, d'un commentaire et, si vous êtes un peu connus, toute la toile est en ébullition. En tant que Youtubers j'ai appris assez vite à en jouer et à ne jamais croire ce que les gens non-concerné pouvaient me rapporter.

Mais là, le doute était trop grand, et ma curiosité associé à une toute petite crainte de type non identifié me força à poser la question.

« Dit, NT... Tu sors vraiment avec Frigiel? »

Le rire tonitruant qui suivi me fit regretter ma naïveté. Merde.

* * *

100 mots :3

Voilà ^^ ça illustre un peu ma position sur cette affaire NTxFRIGIEL X)))) ( NT. IL. EST. A. UNSTER. CTOUT)

J'espère que vous avez aimé :D


	3. Yeux

Bonjour a tous :DDD Voici donc le 3eme Drabble :3 (et ce soir, un new chapitre de ma fic en cours :3 )

 **Prompt du Jour : Yeux**

Comme toujours, mon Twitter ( TheGynny) et Ask ( TheGynny) vous ouvrent leurs portent :) n'hésitez pas à m'écrire un peu, ça me fait toujours plaisirs :D

* * *

Yeux

Ce qui me séduit à coup sur? Le Regard. J'ai toujours été séduit par les regards.

La couleur des yeux, toutes les nuances pouvant s'y trouver, le maquillage qui les habillaient. Tant de subtilités qui captaient mon attention et parfois même mon cœur.

Pourtant les plus beaux yeux que j'ai eu la chance de voir ne sont pas verts, ni bleu, ni multicolore. Ils ne sont habillés d'aucun noir, d'aucunes paillettes, d'aucuns artifices. Ils sont même totalement banales, objectivement.

C'est pourquoi je ne comprend pas pourquoi le regard de Newtiteuf me plaît autant.

* * *

Voilaaaa j'espère que ça vous a plu :) n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews svp ^^ je sais qu'on y pense pas forcement/ qu'on a pas le temps / qu'on a la flemme mais ça encourage vraiment les auteurs et leurs fait vraiment plaisir... Alors même si ça vous prend un peu de temps, dite vous que vous rendez des gens heureux, et ça n'a pas de prix :D


	4. Cuisine

Bonjour :D Voici le 4eme Drabble de ce recueil

Concernant la Review de TheRiday sur le Drabble 3 : Wiiiii je saiiiis! Mais justement, NT est gay et Unster a des yeux incroyables donc c'est évident qu'il a déjà du bugger dessus. Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire et ça ne méritait pas un drabble selon moi. Ce qui m'a donné l'envie et l'inspiration d'échanger les rôles, c'est mon petit copain :) J'ai les yeux marrons et je ne me maquille pas. Donc mon regard n'a rien de spécial. Pourtant parfois il se mets juste à me regarder avec un sourire niais et me dit que j'ai des yeux magnifiques :DDDD Ça m'a fait prendre conscience que certains regards sont objectivement beaux. Mais ceux qu'on trouve les plus beaux, les plus spéciales, sont ceux qui appartiennent aux gens qui sont spéciales pour nous.

Unster est séduit par les regards de femmes qui se maquillent, se mettent en valeur et ont une couleur d'yeux pas banales comme le vert, le bleu ect.  
Pourtant le regard d'NT, qui est banales au possible puisque marron et pas maquillé, l'a tout de même séduit. J'ai essayée de montrer dans ma fic sans le dire que Oui, Unsterbliicher est hétérosexuel. Mais NT est spécial et le trouble sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il lui fait ressentir.

... J'ai peut être chercher un truc trop compliqué pour être bien décrit en seulement 100 mots? x))))

En tout cas les gens... Soyez prévenu, je préfère décrire les Flirts, les "avants-couples" x) Une fois que le couple est mis en place, ça ne intéresse pas trop d'écrire dessus sauf cas rare. Donc il y aura très peu de Drabble ou le couple Unstiteuf sera établie, désolée ^^ ( Mais Eniwe a fait de très beau Prompt la dessus, je vous invite à aller lire si ce n'est pas fait :) )

 **Bon, le Drabble du jour a comme prompt : Cuisine ;D**

C'est tout fluffy et sans prise de tête, enjoy it :D

* * *

Cuisine

« Dit, Unster... Tu me fait des macarons ? »

« …? »

« J'ai vu sur ton twitter que tu avais fait des macarons y a longtemps, ils avaient l'air bon.. »

« … Tu m'as stalké ? Ça date de 2013 la dernière fois que j'ai fait des macarons! »

« Ouais, je m'ennuyais, je cherchais des dossiers compromettant mais j'ai trouvé que des macarons... »

« ... »

« ... »

« … Bon, Ok. Passe chez moi demain , on essayera d'en faire sans cramer ma cuisine. »

« Ouais! Trop cool! Mon amoureux Unster il va cuisiner pour moi ! »

« On vas cuisiner ensemble. Mais ta phrase est mieux pour twitter et les Fanarts. »

* * *

Voilaaa

Alors pour la petite histoire, quand j'ai vu ce prompt je me suis dit " qui cuisine mieux que l'autre, assez pour que l'autre lui demande des conseils?" donc je suis aller sur twitter et j'ai chercher "Unsterbliicher Cuisine" et de Tweet en Tweet je suis tombée sur une photo de son Instagram d'un macaron qu'il aurait fait ( et qui date de septembre 2013) et bah... voila x)))

J'espère que ça vous aura plu :D Laissez moi une petite review, c'est gratuit, ça prend 5 secondes et ça me rend heureuse :D

N'hésitez pas à me suivre et me parler sur Twitter, je mords pas ;P (TheGynny)

Ou posez moi une petite question sur Ask (TheGynny) :))))

A demain pour un prochain Drabble :D


	5. Manque

Bonjouuur :D Voici le 5eme Drabble :D Comme d'hab n'oubliez pas la petite review des familles :D Et suivez moi sur twitter (ThGynny) :D

 **Prompt du jour : Manque**

Enjoy the reading :DD

* * *

Manque

Ça fait moins de vingt quatre heures qu'il ne m'a rien envoyer. C'est plutôt court vingt quatre heure. Et pourtant, j'ai une sensation étrange...  
Depuis qu'on se connait, on a pris l'habitude de garder un contact permanent. En s'envoyant des sms.  
Presque à chaque minute.

...

14h55 de silence, c'est beaucoup trop.  
Et j'ai toujours cette sensation ...

Mon portable vibre. C'est lui.

Newtiteuf  
Hey Unster. J'ai essayé de tenir une journée sans toi mais j'ai pas pu, tu me manquais trop :(  
Je suis accro.

...Cette sensation de manque intense

* * *

J'espère que ce Drabble vous aura plu :D N'oubliez pas de souscrire à l'association Review, gratuite, rapide et distributeur de sourire depuis 1678 :D


	6. Enfance

Bonjouuur ! :) 6eme Drabble! ( Principe : un mot thématique, 100 mots, une histoire)

N'hésitez pas à venir me parler sur twitter (TheGynny) ou à vous abonner à ma petite chaîne Youtube (TheGynny) :))

N'oubliez pas la petite Review des familles :D

 **Prompt du jour : Enfance**

Enjoyyyyy the reading :3

* * *

Enfance

Je me souviens d'un jour d'été, durant mon enfance. J'allais facilement vers les autres à l'époque. C'est pourquoi lorsque j'avais aperçu cet enfant seul sur le sable, je m'étais approché et lui avais proposé de faire un château de sable. On s'amusa de longues minutes.

« Je m'appelle Julien, au fait »

« Sébastien, nous rentrons ! » crièrent deux adultes.

Sébastien m'adressa un regard désolé et se sauva. Je remarqua trop tard qu'il avait pris mon seau...

Ce petit seau bleu, où un Pikachu était gribouillé au marqueur, et qui trônait sur l'étagère à souvenir d'Unsterbliicher. Notre souvenir d'enfance.

* * *

Voilaaa j'espère que ça vous as plu :3 n'oubliez pas de souscrire à l'association Review, gratuite, rapide et distributeur de sourire depuis 1678 :D


	7. Sous la pluie

Bonjouuuuuuur ! Voilà le 7eme Drabble! ( Principe : un mot thématique, 100 mots, une histoire.)

N'hésitez pas à venir me parler sur twitter (TheGynny) ou à vous abonner à ma petite chaîne Youtube (TheGynny) :))

N'oubliez pas la petite Review des familles si le drabble vous a plu :D

 **Prompt : Sous la pluie**

Enjoy la lecture :3

* * *

Sous la Pluie

Il pleut énormément et je n'ai pas de parapluie, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. J'avais donné rendez-vous à NT sur le pont des arts et, à cause d'une horrible sieste, j'étais beaucoup trop en retard.

« Arrête de courir Seb . » Me disais-je

« Il a dû partir maintenant... » Pensais-je

« Qui t'attendrais trente minutes sous la pluie ? » M'interrogeais-je

La réponse m'apparut lorsque j'arrivais sur le lieu du rendez-vous, ou la silhouette d'NT se dessinait sous les torrents d'eau qui s'abattait sur Paris.

NT est l'homme qui m'a attendu trente minutes sous la pluie

* * *

Voilà, 100 mots tout pile, comme d'habitude :DD J'espère que ça vous as plu :3

N'oubliez pas de souscrire à l'association Review, gratuite, rapide et distributeur de sourire depuis 1678 :)


	8. 67

Helllo ! Here it is! The 8eme Drabble! ( Principe : un mot thématique, 100 mots, une histoire.)

N'hésitez pas à venir me parler sur twitter (TheGynny) ou à vous abonner à ma petite chaîne Youtube (TheGynny) :))

N'oubliez pas la petite Review des familles si le drabble vous a plu :D

 **Prompt: 67%**

Enjooooooy the reading :D

* * *

67%

Parfois, je m'ennuie. Alors je me mets à aller sur des sites plutôt de type bizarre. Pas porno, non... Pire. Moi, Unsterbliicher, lorsque je m'ennuie, je vais sur des sites de filles. C'est mon petit plaisir coupable. Je lis les témoignages et j'essaye de faire un parallèle avec ma vie, souvent sans grand succès. Mais surtout... Je fais des tests psychologique pour adolescentes. Et putain qu'est ce que ça m'éclates toute ces conneries.

Je suis au courant que ces tests ne sont pas fiables, hein ! Mais bon, j'avoue que ça m'intrigue... 67% de compatibilité avec Newtiteuf, c'est pas rien...

* * *

Voilà :DD J'espère que ça vous as plu :3

N'oubliez pas de souscrire à l'association Review, gratuite, rapide et distributeur de sourire depuis 1678 :)


	9. Premier baiser

Bonjour a tous :DDD Voici donc le 9eme Drabble :3

 **Prompt du Jour : Premier baiser**

Comme toujours, mon Twitter ( TheGynny) vous sont ouvert:) n'hésitez pas à m'écrire un peu, ça me fait toujours plaisirs :D

* * *

Premier baiser

Ce que je préfère à noël, c'est le gui. Le fait de devoir embrasser quiconque se trouve dessous avec soi est assez excitant. J'ai piégé beaucoup de femmes avec ça. Le gui les forçaient à m'embrasser et je me débrouillais pour que ce baiser leurs donne envie de visiter ma chambre. Mais quand NT m'a invité chez lui je ne m'attendais pas à voir du gui accroché à sa porte d'entrée.

Je venais d'être piégé, par ma méthode. Et putain OUI, ce premier baiser m'avait donné envie d'en initier d'autre, sans l'excuse du gui. Et de visiter sa chambre, aussi.

* * *

Voilà ! 100 mots pile :DD J'espère que ça vous as plu :3

N'oubliez pas de souscrire à l'association Review, gratuite, rapide et distributeur de sourire depuis 1678 :)


	10. Garder un Secret

HEYYYYY C'est le 10eme Drabble! Champaaaaaaagne

( Principe : un mot thématique, 100 mots, une histoire)

N'hésitez pas à venir me parler sur twitter (TheGynny) ou à vous abonner à ma petite chaîne Youtube (TheGynny) :))

N'oubliez pas la petite Review des familles :D

 **Prompt du jour : Garder un Secret**

Enjoyyyyy the reading :3

* * *

Garder un secret

NT savait garder les secrets. C'est ce qui faisait de lui cet ami si spécial. Cet ami à l'écoute, compréhensif. L'ami qu'on appelle lorsqu'on se sent mal, lorsque qu'on a un poids sur le cœur et que l'ont veut s'en débarrasser. C'est pourquoi NT n'avait pas été surpris quand, à quatre heures du matin, Unster était venu sonner à sa porte, complètement saoul. Ce qui le surpris en revanche, c'est le secret qu'il venait lui confier.

« NT, j'crois j'suis amoureux de Newtiteuf... Mais chuuuut. Faut pas dire... »

Mais NT n'était pas sur de vouloir garder ce secret là.

* * *

Voilà ! 100 mots :DD J'espère que ça vous avez aimés :3

N'oubliez pas de souscrire à l'association Review, gratuite, rapide et distributeur de sourire depuis 1678 :3


	11. Rêves

Bonsoiiiiir ! Voilà le 11eme Drabble! ( Principe : un mot thématique, 100 mots, une histoire.)

N'hésitez pas à venir me parler sur twitter (TheGynny) :))

N'oubliez pas la petite Review des familles si le drabble vous a plu :D

 **Prompt : Rêves**

Enjoy la lecture :3

* * *

Rêves

Unster faisait souvent des rêves bizarres, où il devenait un personnage de jeux vidéos. Et bien sur il imaginait son entourage comme étant les PNJ de ces jeux. C'était souvent assez drôle. Il se souvenait notamment lorsque NT, Siphano, Brioche et lui même s'étaient donnés le but fou de libérer Bordeciel du retour des Dragons. Newtiteuf avait bien ri quand il l'avait raconté. Mais récemment, il ne lui racontais plus ses rêves. C'est vrai, ça deviendrait bizarre si Unster lui avouait que, depuis qu'il s'était fait cette mèche blonde, NT lui apparaissait comme étant la Princesse Peach dès qu'il s'endormait.

* * *

Voilà ! 100 mots :DD J'espère que ça vous avez aimés :3

N'oubliez pas de souscrire à l'association Review, gratuite, rapide et distributeur de sourire depuis 1678 :3


	12. Le Déni

Bonjouuuuuuur !

Bon, après une très longue absence (pour ce recueil) me Voilà le 12eme Drabble! Je rappel le principe : un mot thématique, 100 mots, une histoire.

N'hésitez pas à venir me parler sur twitter (TheGynny) :)) N'oubliez pas la petite Review des familles si le drabble vous a plu :D

 **Prompt : Le Déni**

* * *

 **Le Deni.**

Reconsidérer son orientation sexuelle lorsque sa sexualité est déjà construite devait être très difficile.  
Unsterbliicher plaignait les gens devant faire cette introspection.

 _Lui_ ? Il n'en avait pas besoin.  
Vraiment.  
Il était hétérosexuel, fin.

Quand bien même il avait cette amitié fusionnel avec ce garçon, cette proximité sentimental qu'il avait peu partagé avec ses ex, ce n'était que ça. De l'amitié.  
Et le fait que ce garçon, homosexuel, pouvait potentiellement être attiré par lui ne changeait rien.  
Unster ne considérait pas Newtiteuf comme un petit-ami potentiel.

Parce qu'il été hétéro. Depuis toujours et à jamais.  
… N'est ce pas ?

* * *

Voilà, 100 mots tout pile, sans l'entête, le titre et le message de fin :DD J'espère que ça vous as plu :3

N'oubliez pas de souscrire à l'association Review, gratuite, rapide et distributeur de sourire depuis 1678 :)


	13. Two Road

HEYYYYY C'est le 13eme Drabble! Champommy FREROOOOT!

( Principe : un mot thématique, 100 mots, une histoire)

N'hésitez pas à venir me parler sur twitter (TheGynny) et n'oubliez pas la petite Review des familles :D

 **Prompt du jour : Two Road**

Enjoyyyyy the reading :3

* * *

 **TWO ROAD**

NT voyait les orientations sexuelles comme des routes parallèles, allant dans la même direction, mais ne se croisant jamais.

Il y avait la route des hétérosexuels et celle des homosexuels.

Il se raccrochait à ce principe pour s'empêcher de nourrir trop d'espoir lorsqu'un homme hétéro captait son attention. Ces routes, tracées dans son imaginaire, lui rappelait qu'il ne pourrait jamais les croiser.

Mais ce qu'NT oubliait, c'est que, si les routes ne se croisaient pas, des routes tierces pouvaient les lier.  
C'est son ami qui le lui rappela.

« NT... Je crois que je suis Bi... » Murmurait Unster, perdu.

* * *

Voilà, 100 mots tout pile :DD J'espère que vous avez aimés! :3

N'oubliez pas de souscrire à l'association Review, gratuite, rapide et distributeur de sourire depuis 1678 ;)


	14. Courage

Bonjouuuuuur :D Voici le 14eme Drabble!

( Principe : un mot thématique, 100 mots, une histoire)

N'hésitez pas à venir me parler sur twitter (TheGynny) et n'oubliez pas la petite Review des familles :D

 **Prompt du jour : Courage**

Enjoyyyyy the reading :3

* * *

 **COURAGE**

Avouer ses sentiments, c'est dur. Encore plus lorsqu'ils sont pour un ami proche, du même sexe et hétéro.  
Dans ce cas-là, le fait de se confesser sonne potentiellement la fin. C'est tout ou rien. C'est ne plus pouvoir se cacher, vivre dans le mensonge... C'est ne plus rien avoir à perdre tellement la douleur quotidienne est pesante.  
C'est en pensant à cette douleur, cette frustration, qu'NT rassemble son courage et sa détermination pour tout lui avouer lorsqu'il va voir Unster.  
Mais c'est en croisant ses yeux bleu étincelants et bienveillant que son courage le quitte.

Il a trop à perdre.

* * *

Voilà, 100 mots tout pile, sans l'entête, le titre et le message de fin :DD J'espère que ça vous as plu :3

N'oubliez pas de souscrire à l'association Review, gratuite, rapide et distributeur de sourire depuis 1678 :)


	15. Breaking the rules

Bonjouuuuuur :D Voici le 15eme Drabble!

( Principe : un mot thématique, 100 mots, une histoire)

N'hésitez pas à venir me parler sur twitter (TheGynny) et n'oubliez pas la petite Review des familles :D

 **Prompt du jour : Breaking the rules**

Enjoyyyyy the reading :3

* * *

Mourir jour trois, c'était ridicule. Pourtant Unster ne s'en souciais pas et se téléporta sur NewTiteuf, toujours en jeu.

« Ca va ? »

« T'as pas le droit de nous parler Unster ! »

Au fond de lui, il fut blessé. Bien sur qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Il connaissait les règles et savait ce qu'il risquait. Mais il s'en foutait. L'envie de lui parler le dominais et passais avant tout.

Pas pour NT apparemment.

« C'est interdit !... Mais ça fais plaisir, d'entendre ta voix. »

Unster senti son cœur gonfler. Peut être c'était réciproque, finalement.

* * *

Voilà, 100 mots tout pile, sans l'entête, le titre et le message de fin :DD J'espère que ça vous as plu :3

N'oubliez pas de souscrire à l'association Review, gratuite, rapide et distributeur de sourire depuis 1678 :)


	16. Breath Again

Breath Again

Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver là. Faire ça. Mais il n'a pas le temps de réaliser.

Douze, Treize...

Il fait le plus vite, le plus fort possible, sans être sur des mouvements. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça...

Dix-neuf...

C'est douloureux et il a peur de faire ça pour rien. Mais il n'arrête pas. Plutôt mourir.

Ving-neuf, Trente.

Il se penche, cherche le pouls. Rien. Rien...

Bouche à bouche.

« Allez ,NT ! »

Breath again. Breath again...

Brutalement, son torse se soulève. Sa respiration reprend.

Unster s'autorise alors à respirer aussi, malgré ses sanglots et spasmes paniqué.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de poster une petite review et de me suivre sur twitter ( TheGynny)


End file.
